


Illumination

by catthedoodlecatcher



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Book Club, Confession, F/F, Fluff, Gay Disasters, Gay Panic, Love, Love Confession, Lumity, Nervous Amity, Romance, Romantic Fluff, They are so in love, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians, amity is SO CUTE, amity is a useless lesbian, be gay do witchcraft, chill love confession, i literally wrote this for myself lmao, im in this for the long haul lumity fans come get your juice, luz is a disaster bi, oblivious luz, small beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catthedoodlecatcher/pseuds/catthedoodlecatcher
Summary: Sometimes a confession doesn’t have to be dramatic. Sometimes, after all the drama and the adventure and the magic, it just takes a bold stroke, an empowered moment, to make your feelings known.AKAAmity confesses to Luz in an empty classroom during a ‘book club’ meeting and it’s hella cute and fluffyyy
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Lumity - Relationship
Comments: 20
Kudos: 471





	Illumination

**Author's Note:**

> So long story short...I wrote this in my notes app and now here we are! 
> 
> For real this is very short and super un edited so I hope it’s not tooo vague and wishy-washy but I love my babies so much and I just....I want them to be happy and read books and be in love ;;-;; 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this small confession drabble! xx

“You know what‘s embarrassing?”

Luz shakes her head, grinning goofily. Bites her lip in thought. Class has long since been over, but here they both were, her and Amity, reading together in an empty classroom side by side. She has tried not to overthink the way their bodies press up against each other in a calm, natural manner. She has tried not to notice Amity’s certain...shiftiness. What she hasn’t had to regulate, in any way shape or form, is how much she’s enjoying herself. “No. But you could tell me?”

Amity snorts when she laughs. It’s gentle and unintentional, which means that it’s only noticeable if you’re looking. Seeking it out. Not that luz notices every time (not that it would be wrong if she noticed every time...you know...theoretically). 

“I like someone”

Luz blinks. Once. Twice. “Do I know him?” 

She brushes her green hair out of her face in an elegant sweeping motion, cheeks flushing a little. Her smiles seems somewhat apprehensive. “Luz, have you ever seen me even look at a boy?” 

Luz considers this. She guesses that, no, she hasn’t. In fact, Amity hasn’t really ever shown interest in  anyone . 

“Do I know...her?”

“I should hope so by now”.

“....but you and willow weren’t friends for years, you like her now? As more than friends?” She feels indignant for some reason. Willow? Is that who Amity means? It must be. Why Willow? And then she scolds herself because Willow is her best friend and she can totally see why Amity would like her. Willow was kind, smart, loyal. Everything loveable, all in one place. Why was this whole thing making her so....so....

so uncomfortable?

“Luz I can’t believe I have to spell it out for you but...that’s kinda why I like you so much. You’re unassuming. You’re kind. I really really...” she looks directly at Luz now. They’re sides are still touching but the moment their eyes meet, gold on brown, she feels a far more intense connection.

“ Me?!  You...you like _me_ ?! ”

Amity rolls her eyes gently, but her smile gives away her real feelings. It’s the softness in her golden eyes, the faint red in her cheeks, the tenderness of her tilted head. 

“Of course it’s you. I’m glad”, she swallows nervously, “that it’s you, Luz”. She casts her eye back down to her book, green hair haloed by the orange sunset. _She looks like a real life angel._

And Luz feels a weight she didn’t know she was lifting raise off of her shoulders. A warmth seeps through her. Has the air always been this warm? 

“It’s you for me, too” she replies, feeling a warm smile reach both corners of her face, because saying ‘of course I like you too’ feels unnecessary. Because here, in this moment in the empty class room after school, with the golden sunset glow illuminating both their figures, Luz knows they understand each other. There’s an unspoken connection, a tie between them. It’s intense and easy all at once.

An illumination.

**Author's Note:**

> !!My babies!! 
> 
> I have so many FEELINGS feel free to comment and share yours so we can be emo about how cute Lumity is together!!
> 
> ALSO!! I will be writing more fics in the future so watch this space and feel free to subscribe/follow along if you would like!
> 
> I have a twitter, follow me if you want! (I don’t tweet that much...yet...but I like a lot of owl house stuff!!): @katthedoodle 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading and have a wonderful day/evening/night :) Lots of love xx


End file.
